


i'd give you the moon

by apatheticAbsorption



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blood Drinking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dadbastian, Demon Ciel Phantomhive, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Found Family, Nesting, Not Beta Read, Paternal Instinct, Post-Season/Series 02, Short One Shot, cannibalism? kinda?, sebs the bird man, this is not sebaciel please dont be nasty, very ooc but its cute so thats okay, whole lotta headcanons in this one folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apatheticAbsorption/pseuds/apatheticAbsorption
Summary: His darling boy had seen so much in his short life. He’d endured such hardship and pain that no child should ever have to experience, and yet, he persisted. He bore the weight of the world upon such tiny shoulders.Sebastian could only hope that he’d one day be as strong as this precious child he cradled to his chest.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103





	i'd give you the moon

“Good night, dear,” Sebastian crooned, softly pulling the door shut. He sighed, a slight smile gracing his lips as he turned towards his own quarters. Ciel was always fussy about being put to sleep, even more so now that he was a demon.  
A newborn, orphaned demon.  
He was Sebastian’s first and only child. Demons were known to be incredibly prolific, but the crow had much preferred scavenging for rare souls to spreading his genes. As such, he had no biological children. He had adopted Ciel far before he was transformed into a nestling. He was incredibly hungry, but most days he managed to keep his mind off of his aching stomach by spending time with or tending to his son.  
He had just made it to his quarters when the urge struck him hard enough to make his knees buckle. He had experienced the fertile season and all the woes that came with it, of course, but this was different. He felt no lust nor irritability. In their stead, he was filled with an overwhelming feeling of being exposed, an anxious feeling pooling at the pit of his gut, and a longing for the sight of the nestling he had just put to bed.  
Before he knew it, the demon had stripped his mattress (a cosmetic implement, really — adult demons didn’t need to sleep unless they were severely injured) bare, creating a makeshift tent with the sheets and dutifully placing the pillows inside. He continued throughout the house, toting every soft thing he could find back to his fort. He would subconsciously hug the items close to his face and neck, covering them in his scent.  
When he deemed the structure to be in acceptable condition, he took a moment to gaze absently at it. He pondered what exactly it was he was doing, before succumbing to his instincts once more and heading back to Ciel’s room. He felt on edge the entire way there, and even had to fight the urge to sprint to the door. Every second crept by like a millennium, his heart in his throat as this strange sense of urgency took him over.  
When he reached the door, he couldn’t stop himself from bolting to Ciel’s bedside, crouching down and nuzzling his nose into his slate blue hair. The pounding of his faux heart calmed significantly, but not completely. He gently scooped the sleeping nestling up along with the boy’s favorite stuffed animal — a gray bitter rabbit with navy blue accents. He nudged Ciel’s head under his chin and made a beeline back to his fort.   
Sebastian gently ducked into the small opening, kneeling down and gazing lovingly at his sleeping son. His darling boy had seen so much in his short life. He’d endured such hardship and pain that no child should ever have to experience, and yet, he persisted. He bore the weight of the world upon such tiny shoulders.  
Sebastian could only hope that he’d one day be as strong as this precious child he cradled to his chest.  
He eased himself downwards, lying on his side, and pulled Ciel close to him. He curled around his small body and pulled a loose blanket up to the nestling’s chin. The boy’s soft breaths were the only thing that broke through the delicate silence. Sebastian’s chest swelled with warmth. Given the opportunity, he would’ve lain here for a millennium and then some.  
This wasn’t an option, however, as a pair of mismatched eyes soon fluttered open, hazy with sleep and confusion. Ciel buried his nose in his father’s chest, comforted by his familiar scent.  
“Awake already, are we?” the crow whispered, gently stroking soft blue strands with his claw-tipped fingers. Ciel nodded wordlessly, a blush crossing his pale cheeks. The blush only darkened when his stomach growled in earnest. Sebastian chuckled.  
“Hungry, _Anaticula_?” he held his hand out, already knowing the answer. Ciel took hold of the appendage, chomping down on the fleshiest part of Sebastian’s forearm. He lapped gingerly at the resulting stream of blood, eyes closing in contentment. His father continued to card his hand through his hair, humming softly as he fed upon his vermillion ichor.  
A quiet “thank you” was mumbled as the boy pulled away, snuggling back into the elder demon’s chest. Sebastian sighed in contentment. He peered into Ciel’s large, glimmering eyes, basking in the warmth that the child’s gaze offered. For the longest time, he had thought himself unable to feel genuine love for anything but the cats his son so deeply resented. But as he relished in the glory of this nestling — no, _his_ nestling —‘s piercing stare, he felt as though the sheer amount of adoration he felt would cause him to burst at the seams. Even as agonizing hunger gnawed at his abdomen, he truly felt at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> "Anaticula" is Latin for "little duckling". I thought it was adorable and had to shoehorn it in here somehow.


End file.
